Pretty Princess Premiere/Transcript
Transcript for Pretty Princess Premiere Narrator: At the city Electronics and Frozen Yogurt Superstore, WordGirl is about to battle someone who's definitely not there for the yogurt! (Scene: Inside the store. WordGirl and Huggy are facing off against the Energy Monster.) WordGirl: And my favorite show's starting soon! Narrator: Oh, that's right-- tonight's that special episode of the Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour! WordGirl: I've been anticipating this show all week! Narrator: Me too! (Huggy chatters at her.) WordGirl: Oh, uh, to anticipate is to think ahead about something exciting that's going to happen. Like, I've been anticipating tonight's episode of Pretty Princess because they're making a big announcement. Narrator: Then you'd better hurry and defeat the Energy Monster. WordGirl: Oh, yeah. Thanks! (The Energy Monster has been chewing on TVs, and is now sucking on cables.) WordGirl: Energy Monster, look at this mess! Your rude behavior is truly shocking! (Energy Monster shocks WordGirl and Huggy, and they fly back. She stands up looking dazed, and her hair is frazzled ) WordGirl: Whoa. Okay, Captain Huggy Face, let's pull the plug on this energy hog! (She looks over at the yogurt machine and sees Huggy lying beneath the nozzle, feeding himself with frozen yogurt.) WordGirl: Huggy! Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Botsfords'… (Scene: Inside the Botsford's living room. TJ and Violet are sitting on the couch watching TV. TJ is eating pretzels from a bowl.) Violet: TJ, where did Becky go? TJ: Huh? Oh, Becky… uh, she went to get a snack. About half an hour ago. Violet: She'll be so sad if she misses this. TJ: Ssh! It's starting! Violet: TJ, I thought you didn't even like Pretty Princess. TJ: Y-you're right. I don't. Now be quiet! Announcer: And now, Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour. Tonight's episode-- The Special Present. (On the screen, Pretty Princess is holding a box wrapped up with a ribbon.) Pretty Princess: A gift for me, the Pretty Princess? (She opens the box, and pulls out two pairs of ice skates. One of them has horseshoes for her companion Magic Pony.) Pretty Princess: Whoo! Magical ice skates for my pony and me! Who sent us this wonderful present? (She reads the tag on the box.) “From a secret friend, who is NOT the mean Count Cloudy.” (Magic Pony neighs.) Pretty Princess: Hmm… (TJ throws the pretzel bowl at the TV.) TJ: Don't believe him, Pretty Princess! Count Cloudy's trying to trick you! (Violet looks over at him.) TJ: Not-- that I even care. What is this show again? (Back on the screen, Count Cloudy appears from behind the bushes as Pretty Princess and Magic Pony skate by unaware.) Count Cloudy: He-he-he-he! My plan is working perfectly! It was I who sent them the skates! Pretty Princess and her Magic Pony will skate so much that she'll be unable to rule the kingdom, which will allow me to take over as king! Me! King Cloudy the First! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Pretty Princess: (in the background, still skating) La, la la la la! (Violet and TJ watch, looking very stressed.as Pretty Princess continues to skate and sing while Count Cloudy laughs. TJ covers his eyes.) Violet: Gosh, I can hardly stand the anticipation of what's going to happen next. Narrator: Back at the Electronics and Frozen Yogurt Superstore… (Scene: Inside the store. WordGirl flies around the Energy Monster, trying to distract it. She flies over to the frozen yogurt machine, and catches Huggy trying to get more yogurt. She takes a giant bowl from the top of the machine, and uses it to trap the Energy Monster after it loses power. Huggy grabs two large containers full of yogurt, but leaves the machine turned on, so it continues to spill yogurt onto the floor.) WordGirl: We'll leave him here until he burns himself out. Now let's hurry home! (She takes off with Huggy, leaving the Energy Monster trapped inside the bowl on the ground.) (Scene: Back in the Botsford living room. Violet and TJ are still watching the Pretty Princess and cheering.) TJ: Yeah! Bravo, bravo! More! Violet: Encore, Encore! Wow. That was the most exciting episode ever. TJ: Ah, the best! (Becky and Bob rush in through the door and stop in front of the TV, out of breath.) Becky: Tell me it's still on! Violet: I'm really sorry, Becky. It just ended. Becky: Oh, no! I can't believe the Energy Monster made me miss my favorite TV show! (Violet and TJ look over at Becky, and Bob waves his hands at her.) Becky: I- mean, in case you're wondering, I definitely was NOT at the city Electronics and Frozen Yogurt Superstore battling the Energy Monster. Violet: Okay… TJ: YOU fight the Energy Monster?! You're not WordGirl! You're-- Becky Botsford girl! Heh-heh-heh-heh! TV Announcer: Hey kids! If you're a real fan of Pretty Princess and her Magic Pony, then you're invited to attend the upcoming Pretty Princess movie premiere! (All of them, including TJ, gasp with excitement.) Becky: A premiere? Violet: A premiere! TJ: A premiere? TV Announcer: That's right, a premiere! TJ: Awesome! (pause) What's a premiere? Becky: Oh, a premiere is the first time a new movie is shown in a theater! If we go, we'll be the first people to see it! (Tim Botsford walks in.) Mr. Botsford: Sweet buttered popcorn! A premiere? We are THERE! TJ: How do WE get tickets? (folds his hands and looks away) Not that I really wanna go, but-- ehhh, I will if I have to! TV Announcer: To get tickets, all you have to do is first join the Pretty Princess Fan Club. Then, once you're a member of the fan club, just ask your parents to buy tickets to the Pretty Princess movie premiere. Becky: So we have to join the fan club? Mr. Botsford: Not if you're ALREADY a lifetime member! (He holds up a Pretty Princess fan club membership card. They start cheering.) Narrator: After a week of anticipation, it's finally here… the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony movie premiere! (Scene: The movie theater. Mr. Botsford is at the concession stand, talking to a man dressed as Count Cloudy.) Mr. Botsford: Let's see, I'll take six Pretty Princess t-shirts, a Pretty Princess flashlight, and three Magic Pony glow-in-the-dark watches. No, four. Okay, three. Four. Three. Four-- ha-ha, give me five. And, ooh, with this Pretty Princess lifetime membership, I'm anticipating a five percent discount! Hello, savings! (The scene cuts to the Electronics and Frozen Yogurt Superstore. Inside, the yogurt is still flowing from the machine (after a week?), and is covering the floor. It finally reaches the bowl where the Energy Monster is trapped, and lifts it up enough that it can escape.) (The scene cuts back to the theater. Everyone is seated and waiting for the show to begin. Becky, Violet, TJ and Bob are seated in the front row. Becky and Violet are wearing tiaras and holding scepters, TJ is dressed as Count Cloudy, and Bob is chowing down on a huge popcorn and a giant drink.) Violet: I can't believe we're at the Pretty Princess premiere! Becky: I know! It's even more exciting than we anticipated! TJ: Do you think that WordGirl's coming? I hear she loves Pretty Princess. Just like-- you guys. There is a sound and the lights dim, and everyone cheers, thinking it is about to start. Then another sound, and everyone boos.) Violet: What was that? Becky: Uh, it's-- probably nothing. (Tim Botsford walks up next to them shining a flashlight.) Mr. Botsford: Good thing I bought these Pretty Princess flashlights. They're practical! (He looks into the light.) And sparkly. (He sits down, and shines the flashlight onto Violet's sceptre, creating a spectrum of colors.) Becky: Wow! How did that happen? Mr. Botsford: Oh, that's called refraction. It happens when light passes through a crystal. It's the same thing that happens when sunlight passes through water in the sky to make a rainbow. (to himself) I love science. I'm a cool dad! TJ: Refraction's cool! Theater Manager: Attention, attention! I have an announcement here. It turns out that a yogurt spill at the Electronics and Yogurt Superstore allowed the, uh, Energy Monster to escape from a homemade lightbulb that WordGirl trapped him in. No need for alarm though. (People start getting restless, and someone throws a shoe at him. It turns out to be Bob, and Becky looks at him sternly.) Mr. Botsford: Well, what about the movie? Theater Manager: Well, luckily I always anticipate problems, so I got a backup generator. The generator will allow us to make our own electricity so we can watch the movie premiere as planned. (speaking into a two-way radio) Alright, let's turn over the generator please, over. (to audience) “Over” is walkie-talkie speak for “I'm all done talking.” Over. (At the side of the theater, a security guard stands by a generator with a large red button. He adjusts his pants, then presses the red button. The generator powers up, and the lights come back on. Everyone cheers.) Theater Manager: So now, the only thing that can stop this movie premiere from happening is if a monster came right into this theater. I haven't seen any, uh, monsters around, have you? Let me check under this man's hat-- no monsters there! Man: Hey hey, that's my hat! Theater Manager: (clears throat) So, everyone enjoy the premiere. (The curtains open, and the manager comes back onto the stage.) Theater Manager: Over. Just to mean that I'm all done talking here. Over. Becky: Ooh, we're finally going to see this movie! I've anticipated it for so long. Narrator: Meanwhile, outside… (Scene: Outside in the city. Lights in buildings are shutting off as the Energy Monster passes by. It continues to grow in size as it walks.) Narrator: Will the Energy Monster ruin the premiere? (Back inside the theater, Becky looks over and frowns, then shakes her head.) Narrator: Will Becky be forced to turn into WordGirl and miss her favorite show again? (Trying to ignore the narrator, she shakes her head again.) Narrator: Will there be any extra popcorn for me to enjoy after this episode? (Huggy shakes his head. Meanwhile, outside the theater, the Energy Monster approaches. Back inside, everyone seems to be enthralled with the movie.) Pretty Princess: Ooh! I didn't anticipate how beautiful the enchanted city would look from up here! Would any of YOU like to take a ride in the clouds with my Magic Pony? (The audience cheers.) TJ: Yes! Yes! Take me with you! (The Energy Monster approaches the generator on the side of the building.) Guard: Sir, this is a special event. May I see your ticket, please? (The Energy Monster pulls the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and eats it, and the guard runs off. The Energy Monster zaps the generator, and the image on the screen inside the theater goes black. The audience boo's.) Mr. Botsford: Bring the film back, please! TJ: We want our Pretty Princess! Theater Manager: Uh, sorry kids, but we have an uninvited guest… it seems the Energy Monster's outside stealing the electricity from our generator. We'll start the movie premiere back up as soon as our favorite superhero WordGirl shows up and defeats the Monster. Meanwhile, who wants to hear the story of how I got kicked out of film school? (long pause and silence) Over. (Everyone starts booing him and throwing popcorn.) TJ: Man. I can't believe WordGirl would let the Energy Monster ruin the premiere! Mr. Botsford: Oh, TJ, it's not WordGirl's fault. The Energy Monster feeds off electricity, so he's drawn to wherever he sees the most energy. Right now, the most energy is coming from this premiere. Violet: Oh, no! That doesn't sound good. Becky: Hey Bob, let's go buy some popcorn and hope that WordGirl shows up soon. (She and Bob run behind a Pretty Princess poster, and emerge as WordGirl and Huggy.) WordGirl: Word UP! (Outside the theater, Scoops tries to get a story from the Energy Monster.) Scoops: Hello, hello? Energy Monster? Scoops Ming, reporter for the Daily Rag. What do YOU think of the premiere so far? (It zaps electricity from one hand to the other.) Scoops: So you're saying that the special effects are electrifying? Hmm. Thank you for your time! (It shoots an electrical jolt at him, and WordGirl lands next to him to absorb it. She ends up with frazzled hair again.) WordGirl: Enough is enough, Energy Monster! You already made me miss the Pretty Princess TV show, But you're NOT gonna make me miss the Pretty Princess premiere! Guard: Yeah! And tell him he owes me a walkie-talkie! (It shoots out walkie-talkie from its mouth, and the guard catches it.) WordGirl: Energy Monster, the curtain's about to fall on your trip to the movies! Huggy, NOW! (After making a face at her lame attempt at humor, Huggy pulls out a bag of unpopped popcorn and throws it at the Energy Monster. It eats it, then begins raining popcorn down on them. Violet, TJ and Mr. Botsford show up to catch some of it.) WordGirl: (to Huggy) Really? Popcorn? Now? How are we gonna stop him? (WordGirl notices that TJ is holding a sceptre with a crystal on top, and her dad's flashlight is shining against it, creating the spectrum. The Energy Monster backs away.) WordGirl: Look! The Energy Monster is afraid of the rainbow! Huggy, go get one of those Pretty Princess sceptres and hold it over the searchlight! I have an idea! (Huggy goes over to TJ and pulls out a stick with WordGirl's head mounted on one end, then quickly swaps it for TJ's sceptre. TJ seems to be okay with the swap. Then Huggy jumps onto a spotlight that WordGirl has unplugged, and waits there while WordGirl flies the electrical plug toward the Energy Monster. She jams the plug into the Monster, and it gets sucked into the searchlight. Then the sceptre creates a huge rainbow. TJ, Violet, Mr. Botsford and the guard look on with awe, and Huggy continues to eat popcorn.) Mr. Botsford: You don't see that every day! Violet: It's beautiful! TJ: She sure it! I mean-- IT sure is! The rainbow. Heh-heh. WordGirl: Now THAT's a good use of the Energy Monster's energy! I say it's time to enjoy a movie premiere! I'm so curious to see how it ends! Guard: The power is back on! (Everyone cheers, and runs back into the theater. WordGirl picks up Huggy and flies off.) Narrator: And so, WordGirl once again defeats the Energy Monster, who created the most beautiful light anyone can remember. While Mr. Botsford got every Pretty Princess souvenir they sell! And Becky was finally able to enjoy the much anticipated movie premiere. (Becky shusshes him.) Sorry. So tune in next time, because I anticipate it will be another exciting episode of WordGirl! (The final scene shows Pretty Princess flying on Magic Pony, and WordGirl shows up flying next to her wearing a crown.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes